A variety of copper/copper oxide catalysts have been made before, including those for alkyl silane production. Usually these are made from precipitated cupreous materials, and these often are contaminated with various impurities such as iron, tin, and siliceous material. The instant invention enables the skilled metallurgist now to make such sort of catalyst more efficiently and with great control of component content.